Outer Cosmos: Frontiers of Galimma
Outer Cosmos: Frontiers of Galimma refers to the first planned rule-book of the Outer Cosmos Role-playing System. As the first book in the series, it establishes much of the foundational rules for the role-playing system, while also covering contents that revolve around the world of Galimma and its diverse inhabitants and varied locales, including many magic-heavy and race-specific mechanics. Synopsis Character Classes * [[Ranger (Playable Class)|'Ranger']]- Lone wanderers and pathfinders that are at home in the vast wilderness away from civilization. They are excellent survivalists, able to provide for themselves in inhospitable climates, and keen hunters that can take down prey with careful aim and clever traps. * [[Merchant (Playable Class)|'Merchant']]- Savvy business-fellows learned in the art of trade, barter and bargaining. They can turn a profit of any venture, haggling for better prices for treasure, appraising goods for greater value, and bargaining for heftier rewards for diligent labor. * [[Fighter (Playable Class)|'Fighter']]- Experienced and versatile combatants that thrive in any form of battle, from duels and skirmishes to sieges and battlefields. They are skilled mercenaries, bodyguards, and solders that control the flow of combat expertly, striking down foes with precision and deflecting deadly blows . * [[Mage (Playable Class)|'Mage']]- Scholarly magicians well-read in the languages of runes who always seek to expand their knowledge of the magical world. Their magical prowess encompasses many powers and is very consistent, but is limited by the depths of their study of their particular runic language. * [[Rogue (Playable Class)|'Rogue']]- Sharp-witted scoundrels and masters of evasion that sneak through both windows and social encounters with grace and guile. Locked doors and tight lips are little match for the keen senses and dexterous hands of a skilled rogue. * [[Monk (Playable Class)|'Monk']]- Disciplined practitioners of the martial, magical, and monastic arts, always seeking to better themselves and achieve greater heights. They are self-centered and balanced individuals on a path to improvement, demonstrating superhuman feats of the body, the mind, and the soul. * [[Performer (Playable Class)|'Performer']]- Charismatic artists skilled in the ways of dance, song, poetry, and the captivation of audiences. All the world's a stage for the performer, whose art possesses all the grace and poise to woo strangers, dazzle opponents, inspire allies, and move the hearts of gods. * [[Artificer (Playable Class)|'Artificer']]- Skilled journey-fellows who through practice and dedication have learned the ways of crafting and creation, to include the paths of blacksmithing, tinkering, cooking, alchemy, tailoring, and other necessary labors. Rewarding and reliable is the path of the artisan, who will rarely be without work to do. * Diplomat- Proficient speakers and wordsmiths, who the fine art of debate and speech is known to. They are natural experts of social navigation that can wield all the tools of conversation and persuasion, often in multiple languages, and can sway almost all with a pair of ears. * Witch- Self-taught wielders of varied and powerful magics who eschew the confines of academia in exchange for local wisdom and the magical traditions of the common folk. No source of magic is off limits to a witch, who will use the powers of runes, the soul, the land, gods, spirits, herbs, and dark taboos not welcome among mages. * Shaman- Spiritual leaders and dutiful servants to gods who wield powerful magics tied to their heritage, faith and land. They use this raw unfiltered magic as bestowed to them by their source of power to heal wounds, alter the land, strike at foes, see into the beyond, and control the flow of mana around them. * Healer- Nurturing students of the way of mending wounds, healing illness, and restoring health to others. The path to do so may be magical, spiritual, material, or herbal, learned at home or within a prestigious school, but it is always effective and respected as a noble path. * Warrior- Tribal guardians trained in the ways of martial combat to defend their heritage and home with pride and grim resolve, slaying adversaries up close with a war cry upon their lips and a brutal weapon in hand. Such is their strength in body and spirit that through will alone they defy their own mortal limits regularly. * Gladiator- Ruthless warriors who fight not just to defeat opponents and defend themselves, but to entertain a bloodthirsty audience. They kill not reliably or efficiently, but spectacularly, making a brutal and vivid show of each fight, the throes of combat being a bloody stage upon which they are a performer. * Scholar- Studied researchers and keepers of knowledge, one of the most powerful tools known to mortals and a resource to cherish and protect. They are encyclopedic sources of conventional, academic, local, scientific, magical, and other such knowledge, and masterful users of this knowledge. * [[Assassin (Playable Class)|'Assassin']]- Stealthy artists of murder and infiltration who seek to sabotage and slay the unsuspecting. Wielding traps, tools and trickery, an assassin is always prepared to accomplish their mission and escape unseen, waiting for the next moment to strike. Playable Races * Humans- The curious and inventive race of humanity is a relative newcomer to Galimma, arriving from now-ruined ships from the Outer Cosmos, but have quickly established themselves as a charismatic and adaptable agent of change for this world. * Kaen- Descended from the selectively-bred companions and slaves of the old Gaulmar Empire, the canine Kaen come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and talents. They have much to reconcile about their heritage and much to decide about their place in the modern world. *'Kithi'- A diminished race of avian people who had their wings taken from them long ago. They are the inheritors of their ancestors' ruined floating civilization but find themselves humbled and dependent on their fellow mortals to rebuild and reconnect with this lost culture. *'Sepiki'- The amphibious Sepiki are native to Galimma's many freshwater bodies and rivers, especially the tropical paradise of the Springlands. In the absence of their exiled god, the salamander folk have taken the protection and careful sharing of their homes with others into their own hands. *'Ratkin'- Though relatives to the cowardly, thieving Gremmin, Ratkin are anything but. They have worked hard to establish themselves as renowned inventors, magicians, researchers, scientists, and merchants, though their alien appearance still attracts the hate of others. *'Ahapo'- Often seen traveling in great herds or as solitary travelers are the Ahapo, hoofed nomads known for pursuing distant horizons. They are peaceful and respectful guests in the lands of others, yet stubborn adversaries to any injustice or cruelty they encounter. *'Fen-Kit'- The small Fen-Kit race has had to scrounge and sneak to survive amidst a world of much larger races, and for this reason carry a reputation as burglars and pickpockets. Whether to defy or embrace this expectation is up to the individual Kit, but those that steal tend to be very good at it. *'Brundar'- Though towering in stature and tremendous in bulk, the ursine Brundar care for little more than good food, good company, and other simple pleasures. They are sociable individuals that thrive among their own and others, but can become fierce, wrathful beasts when they or their own are threatened. *'Hyenni'- Hardy inhabitants of Asara, the Hyenni are a matriarchal people well-built for survival in harsh desert environments. Much of Asara's blood is shed by Hyenni raiders, mercenaries, and thugs, but the leaders among them are questioning if they as a people can aspire to more than violence. *'Shadowfolk'- Spoken of in whispers by others are the Shdowfolk, mysterious merchants who deal in souls of both the living and dead, who make deals with conniving demons, who rule a secret city of countless dead beneath the sands of Asara; but a Baknut's business is ultimately her own, whispers or not. *'Zubu'- Category:OCRPG Category:Games